Eviction
by Britt Bang
Summary: Kagome tries o kick Inuyasha out with... desirable results. INUxKAG


Eviction

BR

Kagome stared at her boyfriend of a year and a half, her blue eyes flat and cold. His golden eyes shifted away from her then came back, looking slightly to her right. She sighed and stood, reaching into her pocket. She tossed the keys to her black Chevy Tahoe at his feet before calmly walking back into her room.

"Thanks babe!" He shouted, she heard the jingle of the keys being picked up and them the sound of the door slamming shut. Kagome sighed and leaned back, letting her eyelids drop over her eyes and sleep to claim her mind.

A crash alerted Kagome to her boyfriend's return. She sighed as he snarled curses and stumbled further into her apartment, she glanced at her alarm clock and practically scowled when she read the time.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled loudly and the man in her living room hissed a word and went very still. She slipped out of her bed and stalked silently down the hallway and stood in the entrance to the room where the silver haired man stood with his back to her.

"She musta been dreaming about having me." He whispered under his breath then snickered quietly and continued to make his bed up on the couch.

"Afraid not big boy." Kagome's voice was low and harsh and Inuyasha flinched. He slowly turned and smiled nervously when he spotted his girlfriend leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She rose an eyebrow and Inuyasha chuckled nervously," Care to explain why you're coming into my apartment at four in the morning? And why you didn't just go to your house?"

"Well," he drew the word out and Kagome could practically see the gears in his head working, "I might have… gotten temporarily removed from my place. And I needed some where to sleep?" He flashed her a smile that might have melted her heart two months ago. She shook her head and held out a hand for her keys, which he dropped into her palm with a wary glance.

"Keep looking. Me and you are through." His jaw dropped and he stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You're funny babe." He grinned and turned back to the couch, "Do you mind if I sleep with you in your room? Your couch isn't exactly comfortable…" A scowl crossed Kagome's face.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment. Now." Inuyasha spun to face her, shock written all over his face. He cautiously took a step towards her and she straightened her stance quickly, her face darkening even more.

"You aren't kidding are you?" His voice was soft, but his face held a hardness that warned Kagome that he was going to put up a fight.

"NO! I'm not! Do you know how sick I am of you?! For the last two months all you've done is borrow my car, use all my gas, run up my credit cards bills and sleep on my couch! I'm sick of it!" Her eyes flashed at him and he took another step towards her.

"You can't possibly be serious. It has not been two months, and I just need a little help getting back on my feet." He kept moving towards her until their noses were practically touching.

"Did you even put gas in the Tahoe?" He hesitated, "I didn't think so. You're nothing but a scrub. Get out." Inuyasha scowled and grabbed her chin harshly and crushed his lips to hers, his other hand grabbed her ass and ground their pelvises together. She growled and grabbed his hair and tried to pull him away, he pulled away from her mouth and groaned before pushing himself close and kissing her roughly again. She mewled softly in protest and he pushed her against the wall behind them and tugged her shirt off over her head. She hissed and tried to push him away. He paused and pressed his hard on into her thigh, and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"You can't tell me you won't miss the way I fuck you." Kagome growled but it quickly turned into a moan as he grinded his hips to hers.

"I still want you out." She hissed out between her teeth, tugging his hair roughly to try and get him to listen to her. He snickered and slipped a hand down the back of her panties, grabbing her ass and lifting her, pushing himself against her damp core. She ground her teeth and tried to get herself under control.

"You were saying?" He murmured huskily, his breath coming in short pants against the side of her neck. She wriggled some to try to get away and he growled slightly, pressing harder against her to make her be still.

"Get out. Get out. Get out." She snapped into his ear, her eyes closed as his hand slid around to the front of her underwear and stoked her through the thin fabric. She forced herself to stay still and rigid. "Out. Now." His hand plunged down the front of her panties and his fingers teased her folds before two fingers slammed into her and a set of teeth bit down on her shoulder dominantly.

"That's not," She paused as her moved his fingers inside her," going to work. You need to leave." A third finger added and she bit her lip to hold in the moan that threatened to surface. He pumped her roughly as he moved his hips against her thigh in time. "No." She whispered, "Leave." Her voice was weak and she kept her eyes closed as he tugged on her underwear and let them drop to her ankles. She heard his zipper come down and she shook her head fast, trying to convince herself that she wanted him gone. He grabbed her ass again and lifted her before sliding his cock into her.

"You want me to leave Kagome?" She nodded and he laughed, "No you don't. You want me to fuck you here against this wall. Hard and fast. Don't you?" She shook her head, "Oh so you don't want me to do this?" He pulled almost all of the way out before entering her again in a smooth hard stroke. She moaned loudly. He smirked and thrust again. Her heads fisted in his hair and yanked, forcing his head back. He laughed breathlessly as her eyes opened to meet his, defiant. She smirked and pulled harder, making him back up a step towards the couch. She kept pulling until his knees hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Good boy," She murmured, her voice husky, "Now sit." His knees bent obediently and she felt her knees touch on the cold wooden table. She got off of him slowly, he whimpered but she silenced him by pushing him back and straddling his chest, her juices rubbing on his skin. She locked eyes with him.

"Are you gonna earn your stay?" He nodded quickly and she licked her lips. His eyes followed the movement. She smirked and slid off of his chest and said, "Stay." He didn't move as she knelt down and removed his shoes and jeans. Her hands trailed up his leg as she stood. She looked at him before she reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall. He sat up in one motion and grabbed her, using his body to push her to the floor. He landed on top of her and he bit down on her neck softly.

Her legs shifted a bit and he lifted his body to let her spread her legs for him, he quickly lined up their hips and thrust into her again. Her fingers scraped down his back he hissed before thrusting into her again, harder. She lifted her hips to take him deeper. He dropped down onto his right elbow his other hand grabbed her hip and lifted it a little more to give him better access. He thrust again, her core tight around him.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was a whine, "Faster." He sped up, pumping into her slower at first then fast enough to scoot her on the carpet, probably giving her carpet burn on her back and ass. She moaned as she wound tighter and started to buck her hips a bi more wildly. Inuyasha groaned as she snapped tight around his shaft as her orgasm hit. She screamed his name just as he snarled hers. He snapped his hips a couple more times to ride his orgasm before rolling to the side and lay panting by her side. He laughed.

"And you said you wanted me to leave."


End file.
